


Supernatural Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Supernatural characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Dean Winchester - being the best friend of Dean Winchester and you are also very comfortable and confident with...

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Dean being jealous**

Gif source:  [Dean](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178533280502/cobrakaisback-spn-cast-jensen-ackles-being)

> _Imagine being the best friend of Dean Winchester and you are also very comfortable and confident with your body, which causes a lot of men to be attracted to you, which causes Dean to become really jealous until he confesses that he is in love with you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

Dean visibly rolls his eyes, not even caring if his annoyance with this guy was visible anymore. He had slid up beside you about ten minutes ago, flirting heavily ever since. Now, he was trying to be endearing by laying on the worst pick-up lines he could muster in an ironically humorous sort of way.

“I don’t know, that one’s a little old-fashioned,” you giggle, which only serves to make Dean more annoyed. He doesn’t know why he’s so bothered by the interaction. It wasn’t as if you had never harmlessly flirted with other guys in front of him before. Hell, he’d even been your wingman a couple of times in the past, but over the past few weeks, he’d grown increasingly intolerant of guys flirting with you. He hated to admit it, but the feeling bubbling within him was undoubtedly jealousy.

“Old-fashioned? No, it’s a classic,” the guy laughs, leaning a little closer when he asks. “The real question is, did it work?”

Before you can answer, Dean’s jumping in, “We need to go.” Unable to stop himself, Dean’s grabbing you by the forearm and tugging you gently from the stool. You barely manage a good-bye before he has you halfway to the impala.

“What the hell, Dean?” you tug your arm away from him. At first, you wonder if maybe he got an urgent text from Sam, “What’s going on?”

“Get in,” he quips, jaw clenching in annoyance as he motions towards the impala before piling into it himself, leaving you to scurry around the car and into the passenger side.

“Dean, what—?” you don’t get to press him further, because he’s glaring at the road as he pulls out of the lot seemingly as fast as he can, the tires digging into the pavement and sending a few rocks of gravel flying on their way.

“We’re in the middle of a case. This is not the time to be picking up random dudes,” his glare never wavers from the road. You feel your eyes widen as your shock is no doubt clearly written across your face. This was clearly an excuse, and he couldn’t get it past you, not after how long you’d known him.

“Uh-huh… Since when has us being in the middle of a case ever stopped  _you_? I don’t—”

His grip tightens on the wheel, his words snapping from him far quickly than he’d intended, and certainly not thought through before they’re already out there, “Since I fell in love with you!”


	2. Dean Winchester - you’re Dean Winchester’s teen daughter and one day you get sick and want snuggles.

Gif source:  [Dean](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134884806502/benjaminlafitte-8x01)

> _Imagine you’re Dean Winchester’s teen daughter and one day you get sick and want snuggles._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He was waiting for you when you get out of the dingy motel bathroom, eyeing you with worry openly announced upon his face. Dean was never hard to read when it came to you.

“My head hurts, Dad,” you groan before going to his side and plopping down on the bed alongside him. Your father’s hand comes to your side, rubbing you comfortingly as he studies you in silence for a moment longer.

“Are you still feeling as bad as before, princess?” his concern comes through, weighting the familiar name he calls you.

“This sucks,” you nod, reaching for him.

He chuckles, letting you tug him down to snuggle into his side, “I’m takin’ you to the doctor tomorrow, first thing.”


	3. Dean Winchester - being Dean Winchester’s daughter and something happens to you which causes Dean, Sam, and Mary to get super protective of you.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/177434638287/smartiespn-s12-ep-23-all-along-the)

> _Imagine being Dean Winchester’s daughter and something happens to you which causes Dean, Sam, and Mary to get super protective of you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“… and, well, obviously things didn’t go according to plan, if that nasty cut of hers is anything to show for it,” Crowley was in the middle of explaining just what had happened in the hours you’d been left alone in the bunker, giving Dean just enough time to take long, purposeful steps towards the King of Hell with an utterly murderous look in his eye upon returning from checking on you in your bedroom. Really, Sam didn’t expect his brother to clock Crowley first thing right then and there, but that’s what happened.

Having half a mind to let Dean hit Crowley again for getting his niece into this, Sam hesitates, before reigning his brother back with, “Dean!”

“She’s my little girl, Crowley! You can’t just rope her into things like that!” Dean shouts at the quickly recovering demon, who gripped his jaw with an acute glare shot up at Dean.

Crowley stands, dusting off his coat, “I wasn’t the one who summoned me here, was I? That daughter of yours was hardly roped into anything! Like _I_  could control a Winchester!”

“Watch yourself, or he might punch you again,” Mary adds, though her tone is less than helpful and the look in her eye suggests she may just want to punch Crowley herself for allowing you to get hurt under his watch.


	4. Lucifer - a Beauty and the Beast AU

Gif source:  [Lucifer](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176671629122/fandomnationwhore-5-years-into-cage-and-chill-and)  |  [Beauty](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176671831667/andantegrazioso-drapetomania-n-an)

> _Imagine a Beauty and the Beast AU with Lucifer._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Your father may have been a fool, but he was still your father, and you were doomed to love him. The events that had led you to now, they all started with a deal with the devil. A deal that you were desperate to undo, even if that meant you had to make one yourself.

“Please! Let my father go!” your begging didn’t seem to interest him in the least.

“He made his deal many years ago. He knew this was coming.”

You don’t hesitate or try to hide the desperation in your voice, “Take me!”

That catches his attention, Lucifer turning to glance coldly at you for the first time since you came to stand before him, “What?”

“Take me instead! My soul for his!”

Perhaps you, too, were a fool.

 

 


	5. John Winchester - being John Winchester’s girlfriend and finding out you’re pregnant.

Gif source:  [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174746532442)

> _Imagine being John Winchester’s girlfriend and finding out you’re pregnant._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

There was silence on his end of the call, setting you further on edge as you shift your weight in the driver’s seat of your car. You waited until you were completely sure to call him. You didn’t trust the at-home pregnancy tests you’d taken enough to distract him from the hunt, but the doctor had confirmed what the tests told you. There was no denying that you were pregnant.

Your head lulls back in the seat, hitting the headrest as you sigh into the phone, “Please, say something, John.”

You hear him clear his throat, a reflexive, “Sorry,” before he gives a true response, “I just can’t believe you’re pregnant.”


	6. John Winchester - being John Winchester’s girlfriend and you two find out that you’re pregnant with his child. The two of you briefly discuss leaving the hunting life, but you both know that it’s impossible to leave the hunting life, especially since...

Gif source:  [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150946127187/dawn-quijote-solace-2015)

> _Imagine being John Winchester’s girlfriend and you two find out that you’re pregnant with his child. The two of you briefly discuss leaving the hunting life, but you both know that it’s impossible to leave the hunting life, especially since his sons would still be hunters. So you decide to try and explore safer alternatives, such as doing research like Bobby does or taking turns hunting while the other person stays with the baby._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

This changed everything. Up until now, you’d been entirely content to go on as you always had, going from town to town on the hunt for whatever new monster peeked its ugly head. Who knew your whole life could change so quickly, all because of a little pink plus on the end of a pregnancy test?

And then there was John. John who hadn’t been around a baby since his own sons, back before he even knew about this hunting life he led now. You couldn’t even think of how you were going to break the news to the boys right now.

You and John had quickly agreed that getting out of hunting wasn’t an option, despite how nice an apple-pie life sounded for raising a kid. The Winchester men weren’t really the kind to ever be able to get out of hunting now, and you were certain the world was better because of it.

That’s when another idea pops into your head, “What if we tag team it?”

“Tag team?” John raises a brow, once again skeptical of another one of your ideas.

“Yeah, like with the hunting and the baby. We could take turns. One of us on a hunt and the other does research and stays with the baby. That way the baby stays out of it for the most part, but we keep hunting.”

John sighs, running his hand down the scruff of his neglected stubble as he thinks about it, “Sounds like the closest to normal we’re ever gonna’ get.”


	7. Dean Winchester, Peter Hale - being an Argent and when the sons of your father’s old friend come to town, Peter doesn’t like how much time you start spending around the eldest Winchester, resulting in Dean and Peter fighting over you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Supernatural & Teen Wolf**

Gif source:  [Dean](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fqueue-surprise-surprises-11t2KMDk986A36&t=NDVjYmY1Y2QzYTQ1ZDA4ZWQ1MzdkYzAzZWRjNjhkODE5NWZlZjc3OCxEclVGczVUUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176144500178%2Fgif-source-dean-peter-imagine-being-an&m=0)  |  [Peter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmy-edits-teen-wolf-peter-hale-ian-bohen-twspoilers-twedit-peter-mine-tws4-petere%2F94500912632&t=ZGJkZDQ0MjIwZTZhODI5MjI2YjI5OTBiZThhYjAxMDU5NjJkNDFmZixEclVGczVUUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176144500178%2Fgif-source-dean-peter-imagine-being-an&m=0)

> _Imagine being an Argent and when the sons of your father’s old friend come to town, Peter doesn’t like how much time you start spending around the eldest Winchester, resulting in Dean and Peter fighting over you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The last time you’d seen the Winchester boys, you had been about six years old and Allison wasn’t even born yet. What you remembered about them was fuzzy at best, but you did remember them being nice to you. Sam had been a teenager dreaming about college and Dean had just gotten his GED after dropping out of high school, but it looked like you had all grown up now.

Sam still towered above you when he pulled you into a hug and Dean wasn’t much shorter, easily dwarfing you as he shot you a smirk that had your knees weak. Sam murmured a low apologetic condolence for your loss of Allison and your mother, while you did the same for his father, despite how long ago it had been.

“Good to see you boys,” your father greets, giving Dean a firm handshake before moving onto Sam.

“How’ve you been, Argent?” Dean cocks a brow, “Heard you’ve been living with werewolves. Didn’t your family used to hunt them?”

“A lot has changed since we lost Allison,” Chris begins, and you can hear the tension in his voice. “And the werewolves in Beacon Hills are different than the ones you’re used to.”

It dissipates when Dean shrugs, “I trust you know what you’re doing.” You don’t believe him in the least, especially when he and Sam spare a glance. Honestly, you couldn’t blame them. If you’d come across hunters like you, you’d stick around to check your story, too.

The phone in your pocket buzzes, drawing Dean’s eye when you fish it from your pocket.

“Peter?” Chris frowns in dissatisfaction, guessing correctly. You knew he didn’t like you spending time around Peter, but the wolf was begrudgingly helpful sometimes.

“I’m late for the pack meeting,” you offer as an explanation, though you know that’s no excuse for why it was Peter and not Stiles who was calling you right now. Your phone buzzes again, and you know Peter isn’t going to stop until you answer.

Chris gestures to Dean, “Why don’t you take Dean with you, show him how we do things around here?” Your father nods towards the eldest Winchester, “If that’s alright with you.”

Dean grins at you, “Yeah, call me curious.” Twirling his keys around his finger, he begins walking to the ‘67 Impala sitting in your father’s driveway, “I’ll drive.”

That brings a smile to your face. You’d wanted a ride in that thing since you were a little girl and saw John Winchester pull up in it.

“If you promise not to shoot any werewolves,” it’s only half-joking, but gets a chuckle from Dean.

“I promise, if they don’t give me a reason to.”


	8. Dean Winchester - you’re dating Dean Winchester and there being an age gap between you two and him getting super insecure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Age gap**

Gif source:  [Dean](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175931539002/jensenackles-daily-endless-gifs-of-dean)

> _Imagine you’re dating Dean Winchester and there being an age gap between you two and him getting super insecure._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You sigh, dumping your duffel back onto your bed in the bunker after a long drive back from Sioux Falls. Jody and the girls had noticed some werewolf activity not far from town and called Sam for some assistance, so of course all three of you went down for the hunt. It had gone smoothly enough— well, as smooth as any hunt seemed to go— but Dean had been acting different ever since.

It was no secret you were dating, but this trip was the first Jody had heard of it. Bless that woman, she had teased the two of you about knowing it was coming for months now, and you didn’t dare take her approval for granted when it came to Dean.

So why had he been acting so strange? He hadn’t been as affectionate lately, with most of your kisses being initiated by you when usually he was so handsy you could hardly beat him off with a stick. Whatever was going on, you knew he was internalizing it like he usually did. You also knew that you were going to have to get to the bottom of it before it became an actual issue in your relationship.

This was why, as soon as you put your things away, you marched yourself right on down to the library where he could be found right where you’d left him, nursing a glass of whiskey and seeming deep in thought.

“Dean?” your call of his name is the only thing that catches his attention, deep green eyes slipping towards you only to look back down to his glass quickly.

“Yeah?”

“You coming to bed?” you gauge his reaction, watching his brow furrow as he shifts his weight in the wooden chair to shake his head ever so slightly.

“Uh, not right now. I’m not very tired.”

“Okay,” making your way around the table you pull out the chair right alongside his to sit beside him, “what’s up?”

“What?” Dean questions, as if he doesn’t know what you’re referring to.

“You’ve been different. Did something happen on the hunt?” your voice lowers with self-consciousness as you ask him, “Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No, nothing’s wrong,” he denies, but you give him a look that lets him know you aren’t buying it. You wait, searching his face for a better answer. Finally, he lets out a sigh of defeat, running his hand through his hair before he asks, “Don’t you just… Don’t you get tired of me?”

“What?” there was no hiding the surprise in your voice at his question.

Dean just continues, “You seemed to connect with Alex and Claire really well… I can’t help but think that maybe some guy your age may be a better fit.”

“Dean, are you worried that you’re too old for me?” you raise an amused brow at him and find his cheeks flush a little at how bluntly you ask the question.

“I do have quite a few years on you, baby,” the way Dean confesses it, with the slight uncertainty and his own self-consciousness, makes your heart ache with the urge to tell him he’s wrong. To banish the thought from his mind forever.

“Dean, you are  _so_  not too old for me. I’m into you because you’re experienced and serious… sometimes,” you grin at him, getting a slight smile in response. Standing from your chair, you migrate to his, sitting directly on his lap and continuing, “I’m never going to connect with a guy ‘my own age’ more than I connect with you. Just because me, Clair, and Alex are interested in things you aren’t doesn’t mean I have to limit my options to people my own age.” Your tone turns more joking when you add, “Besides, you’re going to be a silver fox one day.”

That makes him laugh, a marvelous one that lights his eyes and has his hands migrating to your waist to tug you closer to him, “You sure I’m exciting enough for you?”

“Oh, my God, Dean, you are  _way_ more exciting than any guy my age. That much I can promise you!”


	9. Sam and Dean Winchester -  being in a polyamorous relationship with Sam and Dean and giving birth to twins, a boy and a girl, and the look on their faces when you suggest naming the babies after their parents.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175935798197/the-last-3-times-i-cried-watching-supernatural)

> _Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Sam and Dean and giving birth to twins, a boy and a girl, and the look on their faces when you suggest naming the babies after their parents._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You look exhausted,” Sam murmurs to you, his finger appearing huge with the tiny hand of your infant daughter wrapped around it.

“Well, she did just pop out two kids, Sammy,” Dean rolls his eyes, which look nearly as tired as your own. Both boys looked worse for wear, with the end of your labor only hours ago. The twins had been finally returned to you after receiving a proper check by the doctor, sleeping soundly in the wake of their tiresome birth.

Your laugh is laced with sleep, your fingers intertwining with Dean’s as he offers them to you as you take a moment before offering up the idea that had been eating at you ever since you first laid eyes on your children, “What do you say to naming them after your parents? Mary and John?”

Dean’s eyes go wide, glancing towards Sam then back to you. You look to Sam for his reaction, finding the taller Winchester just as stunned at your suggestion as his brother. Sam looks down to the babies, small smile turning his lips as he settles on his answer.


	10. Lucifer - being the Goddess of Spring, Persephone, and having a Beauty and the Beast relationship with Lucifer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Kind of darker than intended; implied kidnapping? Low-key stockholm yo**

_**Warnings:** Kind of darker than intended; implied kidnapping? Low-key stockholm yo_

Gif sources:  [Lucifer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fthewinchesterfamilybusiness.com%2Fepisode-reviews%2F19627-wednesday-s-watching-supernatural-11-09-o-brother-where-art-thou&t=ZmEyMTM4ZmI0ZmE2MjYzOWMwMjM4M2JiNTJmNDBjMzk2M2ZjNTNlZixySXFRaHI3TA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175976433043%2Fwarnings-kind-of-darker-than-intended-implied&m=0)  |  [Rose](http://yourjamesbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/175975645731/wardygirl-like-a-moth-to-a-flame-im-blinded-by)  |  [Persephone](http://yourjamesbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/175939009716/galaahad-paolo-sebastian-spring-2018-couture)

> _Imagine being the Goddess of Spring, Persephone, and having a Beauty and the Beast relationship with Lucifer._

——— Request for anon ———

Lucifer typically had no taste for the heathen gods, in fact finding the title they took upon themselves somewhat offensive. The pride they held was almost enough to tempt him to smite them where they stood.

Then, he laid eyes on you. Younger than most of the self-proclaimed gods who came before, you had barely even grown into your full potential, sticking close to your mother’s protection. You had been called by many names, but Persephone was the one with which you were originally given. You grew something inside him— a deep swell in his chest of a possessive nature, one that demanded to have you.

At least, that’s all Lucifer would allow himself to believe it was.

“You come to me again, Lucifer,” you hum, sensing his presence not long after he invades the room, once again unannounced. You turn from the flowers you tend, feeling them droop only slightly in his presence as he steps from the darkness surrounding this chamber of Hell within which he kept you. The glow of his eyes fades as he steps into the light, though you don’t need them to know of the beast within him.

Lucifer begins with your name, as he always does, sugary sweet on his tongue as he tries, once again, to convince you of your stay, “How could I not visit you again, little one? Tell me you’re happy to see me.”

You hate to admit that, deep down, some part of you is.


	11. [F/F] Charlie Bradbury - Imagine being Charlie’s new badass hunter girlfriend and she’s super nervous about you seeing her room for the first time because she’s afraid that you wouldn’t want to be with a nerd like her, so she makes a effort to hide...

Gif source:  [Charlie](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165247661247/bilosan-spn-hiatus-creations-week-thirteen)

> _Imagine being Charlie’s new badass hunter girlfriend and she’s super nervous about you seeing her room for the first time because she’s afraid that you wouldn’t want to be with a nerd like her, so she makes a effort to hide her nerdy things, but you find a box full of comic books and action figures and reveal that you’re into the nerdy stuff, too._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

She knew you knew she was into nerdy stuff, but you didn’t know just how much she was into it. Charlie hated to admit she felt self-conscious. That was why all the posters, comic books, and figurines she owned had found themselves tucked out of sight in her room the first time she let you into it.

Nothing could stay hidden forever, though, and she should have known better than trying to hide something from a seasoned hunter like you, because by the time she comes back from a snack run she catches you sitting cross-legged on her bed, the box she’d stashed her comics in perched on your knees.

“I can’t believe you own these!” She almost winces at your statement before she realizes it’s laced with excitement, “Did you read volume sixty? I couldn’t believe what they did to Wonder Woman in that one!”

“A badass hunter like you… reads comics?” she slowly steps closer, utter astonishment on her face as you roll your eyes.

“I’m more than just a pretty face, babe!”


	12. Bobby Singer, Phil Coulson - introducing your boyfriend, Phil Coulson, to your father, Bobby Singer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Supernatural & MCU **

Gif source:  [Phil](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174016923777)  |  [Bobby](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174017299122/sunlitcas-why-did-you-send-him-outside-cause)

> _Imagine introducing your boyfriend, Phil Coulson, to your father, Bobby Singer._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Before we go in, you should know, my dad isn’t ever a big fan of my boyfriends,” you begin, stopping Phil from ringing the doorbell just a second longer.

“I’ve heard enough about him, I’ve got to meet him,” Phil insists, reaching out to rub a comforting hand over your shoulder. You bite your lip nervously; there was still so much you hadn’t told him about your family and what, exactly, their line of work was. “Ready?”

“Alright,” you sigh and he presses the bell. It takes a good moment before heavy boots are sounding behind the door and it wrenches open with about as much gracefulness as you’d come to expect from your father. Still, a grin comes to you at seeing him, “Dad!”

“Well, if it ain’t like seein’ a ghost! Get in here, girl,” he grins, instinctively wrapping you in one of his typical bear-hugs he always gave you. You weren’t sure if he had actually missed the presence at your side, or if he was willfully ignoring your boyfriend, but either way, you have those seconds of normalcy before his eyes land on Phil. His demeanor is once again grumpy, scrutinizing Phil like you’d seen him do to many a boy in the past, “So, this is the boyfriend, huh?”


	13. Dean Winchester - being overprotective of you while you’re pregnant with his child.

Gif source:  [Dean](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173761810662)

> _Imagine Dean Winchester being overprotective of you while you’re pregnant with his child._

———  _Request for anon_ ——— 

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, Dean Winchester!” you huff, crossing your arms as you turn away from him. Maybe you were being childish, but you were pregnant. What’s his excuse?

“Just listen to me okay? I know you don’t take orders well—”

“Then don’t order me around!”

“You aren’t going on this hunt, not while you’re pregnant!”

“So, what? You’re gonna’ keep me cooped up here for six more months?” Like that was going to happen.

“Guys,” Sam interrupts, standing between you and Dean as he sighs, “stop. Maybe we can come to a compromise?”

“Sammy, she can’t come with us. You know that,” Dean looks to his brother for backup.

You do the same, “Sam, I can’t stay here— I’ll die of boredom!”

Sam looks between you like a deer in the headlights, caught in the middle before an idea pops into his head, “Well, what if someone stayed here with you?”

“What? Like a babysitter,” you huff, not liking the idea at all.

“Like Cas.”

 

 


	14. Dean Winchester - waking Dean up late at night because you’re going into labor.

Gif source:  [Dean](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/140763006227)

> _Imagine waking Dean up late at night because you’re going into labor._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He wakes up with a jolt and a gasp— never a gentle sleeper. It takes a moment for him to orient himself and realize it was you who had woke him, rather than some threat.

“Huh?” Dean offers, the sound slurred on his still sleepy lips as he rubs his eyes with the index and thumb of his right hand before blinking at you. He squints at the offending lamplight from the side table beside his bed before he glances to it, noting the time that blared in red neon from his alarm clock. Dean groans, “Babe, it’s three in the morning.”

You let out a huff of a laugh, trying to keep yourself from sounding too nervous or excited when you tell him, “Yeah, well, why don’t you try and tell your kid that?”

It takes him a few seconds to process what you were getting at with the haze of sleep that still wrapped around his brain. He looks utterly adorable— hair spiked in all directions, messed from his restless sleep, his green eyes fluttering to the hand you held beneath your rounded stomach.

“It’s time?” Dean asks, needing a confirmation, but you already see the mood wash over him that you’d seen plenty a time before. He was in that same mode he was in whenever he had a task set before him, jaw set in determination and ready to hop out of the bed— alright, roll out of the bed— at your word.

“Yeah, this baby’s coming tonight.”


	15. Gabriel - having been in a relationship with Gabe, but right before he “died” you got in a fight and broke up, but always regretted it, and when you find out he’s alive, you can’t help but crying and apologizing to him about what happened, and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst, hurt/comfort**

Gif source:  [Gabriel](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172979245367)

> _Imagine having been in a relationship with Gabe, but right before he “died” you got in a fight and broke up, but always regretted it, and when you find out he’s alive, you can’t help but crying and apologizing to him about what happened, and the first words he says are to you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The sight of him nearly tore you apart. You had made it past the wave of disbelief and shock, now settling on a deep ache in the core of your chest that was almost as bad as when you thought he was dead. Almost.

Only this pain had an accompanying yearning; the feeling of empty and hollow grief slowly being filled with the what-ifs of what could have been, had your last words not been spoken in anger. Had you not told him to leave right before he went to face Lucifer. Would he have stayed? Did you drive him away?

The feelings swirled within you as you dabbed lightly against the temple of the man, the  _archangel_ , you still undoubtedly loved. Every movement you made was cautious, as if you were terrified of scaring him with any sudden movement. He had flinched at each touch at first, only settling into a far-off stare that didn’t seem to focus on anything in the room only moments ago.

“I’m so sorry, Gabriel,” you murmur hoarsely, finding your voice choking on his name. You take a shuddered breath; could he even hear you? He hadn’t spoken a word since he was rescued. Not to anyone.

You find your hands shaking as you dip the cloth back into the water basin beside you on the bed, feeling your eyes well up with tears you willed back down, but as you raised the rag back to his face, the way he flinches again before you gently touch his skin makes you break.

The tears run freely, muddying your vision, but still you persist, determined to wipe the grime and blood from him. It was the least you could do now.

“I didn’t mean anything I said— and when I thought you were dead, I was lost for months. I— I still am,” you hiccup, confessing this to him, knowing that he maybe won’t even really hear you. He may not hear all the words you wanted to say for so long. “If it wasn’t for me, maybe things would have been different! This is all my fault. I pushed you away!” You were full-on sobbing at this point, finding the bloodied rag pressed into your thigh as you tried to catch your breathing between your sobs, your hands fists around the cloth. “I’m so, so sorry, Gabe!” Your voice is a hoarse whisper when you dissolve completely into incoherence, “I broke us both… I did this to us.”

Your shoulders shook as you cried beside him. Of course he would sit there. He may never be the same. Castiel said it would take weeks for him to recover physically, but mentally? He may be lost to you forever.

You couldn’t bear the thought of having him back, just to never get to really have him beside you again.

“Don’t,” comes softly, causing you to sputter a gasp as your eyes flash towards the archangel, startled to find that the amber hues of his eyes were focused, right on you. There was a deep pain in them, combined with a lingering wariness as his chapped lips part once more, a whisper shared between you, “Please, don’t cry.”

You only cried harder, reaching slowly for him, watching him watch your movement, only able to say, “Gabe, oh my God, Gabriel. I’m sorry— I’m sorry—!”

His hand finds yours, his eyes glowing that white angelic glow that had once been familiar to you, as he squeezes your hand, his other coming up to brush at the tears in vain, as more continued to flow, “I’m sorry, too, sugar. Don’t cry.”


	16. Castiel - Castiel finally telling you his feelings after you nearly get yourself killed on a hunt when risking your life to save him, because you’re in love with him.

Gif source:  [Castiel](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175939020057)

> _Imagine Castiel finally telling you his feelings after you nearly get yourself killed on a hunt when risking your life to save him, because you’re in love with him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Why would you do something like that?” Cas begins, in the doorway to your room.

Glancing up at him from where you had been in the middle of cleaning your gun, you sigh, “Come on, Cas, Dean and Sam already lit into me. Do you think I really need another lecture, right now?” Besides, it wasn’t as if you could tell the angel the reason why you’d risked everything— your whole life— to save him. You were recklessly, hopelessly in love with Castiel, with absolutely no hope of him ever returning your feelings.

“I’m not here to lecture you, but,” his jaw clenches, eyes darkening in an unreadable fashion that leads you to believe it must be in anger at your decisions tonight, “don’t ever do something like that again.”

“All due respect, Cas,” you level him with your stare, despite the way he advances across the room on you, lingering by the edge of your bed, “I’m not a little girl. I can handle myself on hunts, and yeah, it was a close call tonight, but I’m still standing, and I sure as hell don’t need someone telling me what risks I can and can’t take when people I care about have their lives on the line.”

“We were outnumbered, (Y/N)!” Castiel raises his voice, silencing you immediately. He had never raised his voice on you before, but there he was, fists clenched at his side and seemingly simmering with just the upset he could barely contain behind his blue eyes. “You should have ran like I told you!”

“And what? Leave you to die? Sorry, Cas! I can’t do that!” your own voice raises as you stand from the bed, but you find yourself letting out a sharp gasp when Cas grabs you firmly by the shoulders.

“Better me than you! Do you have any idea what it would do to me to have to live without you? To lose you?” Castiel demands, leaving you at a loss for words. Luckily, he doesn’t give you any pause or expectancy of continuing the conversation before his hand on your shoulder comes to your neck, pulling you flush against him as his lips crash against your own in a desperate, worried kiss that leaves you reeling. Before you can even kiss him back or regain your senses he’s released you, looking away in a shameful manner, “I-I’m sorry.”

You move towards him, gripping by the collar of his trench coat as you murmur, “Don’t say that you’re sorry,” before tugging Castiel’s lips back to your own.

 

 


	17. Dean Winchester - spending a lazy morning in bed with Dean, listening to music as he holds you close, up until Sam calls you both for breakfast

Gif source:  [Vinyl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2F80s-cassette-vynil-records-9lYOpVSClOW8E&t=M2MzY2ZiMmE4MTNjNjY4YTc4Yzc5M2JkNGY5MjZkNTA3M2Q3N2RmNSxqWWp3OThzdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181922417838%2Fgif-source-vinyl-dean-imagine-spending-a&m=0)  |  [Dean](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181921932262/dean-winchester-crush-the-best-of-deans-epic)

> _Imagine spending a lazy morning in bed with Dean, listening to music as he holds you close, up until Sam calls you both for breakfast_

——— _Request for anon_ ———

It was nearing nine, which was a late wake-up for a hunter, especially when it came to Dean. You didn’t take a second of it for granted, though, the lofty sounds of Lynyrd Skynyrd’s  _Simple Man_  effectively soothing your soul as the vinyl you gifted Dean last Christmas turned on his record player. It was one of his favorites, a vintage original  _(Pronounced ‘Leh-'nérd 'Skin-'nérd)_  album you had found in a little record shop in Dallas while on a hunt and had lugged all the way back to Lebanon in your duffel, trying your damnedest to keep Dean from realizing you were toting the present around.

You take a deep, contented breath, breathing in the scent of his chest as his hand draws circles on the small of your back, right beneath where he pushed his oversized AC/DC shirt you wore up your back. Your own fingers were lazy, fiddling with the black of his cotton tee, your eyes barely open as the rhythm of his heart threatens to lull you back to sleep.

“Hey, guys!” Sam bangs on the door twice, shaking you out of your lazy haze, “I’ve got breakfast if you ever wanna’ roll out of bed, ya’ bums!” You can hear the familiar amused and joking tone of Sam’s voice, and you roll your eyes as you listen to his boots fade in the distance.

“You hungry, raccoon eyes?”

“Hey, I can’t help you didn’t give me any time to take off my makeup last night,” you huff, but rub at your sleepy eyes nonetheless, no doubt smudging your dark eyeliner even further. Dean just chuckles beneath you as you shift, rolling off him and stretching as your feet sling over the side of the bed.

“Hey, I can’t help you looked so cute,” Dean shoots back, sending a shiver down your spine at the feeling of his breath along your neck, right where he leaves a kiss as the bed dips from his weight behind you.

“Uh-huh, but now I look like a raccoon,” you purse your lips, squinting accusingly at him.

Grinning wide, he rests his chin on your shoulder, pulling your back to his front with his arms snaking around your waist, “A very cute raccoon.”

You can’t put up you faux annoyance anymore, instead giggling at the scratch of his stubble, “Come on, Sammy’s waiting for us, and I’ve gotta wash off my raccoon eyes.”

“I wonder if Sam made pancakes,” Dean hops off the bed, a hint of boyish excitement in his voice, running his hands through his bed-mussed hair, voice lowering to almost a whisper as he adds, more to himself than you, “I friggin’ love pancakes.”

The day starts as  _Simple Man_  ends, vinyl spinning silently until Dean takes the needle off.


	18. Team Free Will, The Avengers - Imagine introducing Team Free Will to the Avengers and vice versa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: SPN & MCU**

Gif source:  [TFW](http://supernaturalapocalypse.tumblr.com/post/123473402017/cas-appreciation-week-day-2-favorite)  |  [Avengers](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmockingday.com%2Fpost%2F127165368750&t=MWE5NzQ1MGMxYTAxMmFhMTA5ZTZhOTU0YTViOTAyMWRkZDVmMDk4NCxnWTl4Q2hFTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129681071598%2Fgif-source-tfw-avengers-imagine-introducing&m=0)

> _Imagine introducing Team Free Will to the Avengers and vice versa._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“And you’re sure they can help with this?” Thor asks for the thousandth time as you lead the Avengers towards the room where your friends await.

“I mean, you said they didn’t have any enhancements,” Tony pipes, but follows your lead anyway.

“And we don’t need any more civilians getting hurt,” Steve adds, lips pursed in disapproval before you stop, turning on your heel to face them all as your hand reaches for the doorknob.

“Honestly, in their line of work, you guys are the civilians,” you begin, pushing open the door. “Avengers, meet the Winchesters, and the angel Castiel. Yes, I did just say ‘angel’ and no, I did not mean it as an endearment. I was being deathly literal.”

Sam turns at your voice, sending a smile as the boys look over the new guests, “We’ve got a lot to catch you up on.”


	19. Dean Winchester - Imagine you’re a hunter who is best friends with both Winchesters and after a hunt, you and Dean go to a bar and celebrate. Your favorite song comes on, Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton, and you ask Dean to dance, but he...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Canon-typical mentions of drinking**

Gif source:  [Dean](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/182671871652)

> _Imagine you’re a hunter who is best friends with both Winchesters and after a hunt, you and Dean go to a bar and celebrate. Your favorite song comes on,[Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4zAThXFOy2c&t=MTA1NjQ5MmNjYWNiODdhNzBjY2YxZTE3NTYwM2FkZDY2NzA2Mzg1Nixja2p5dFdFQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187425356063%2Fgif-source-dean-imagine-youre-a-hunter-who-is&m=0), and you ask Dean to dance, but he declines, so you decide to dance by yourself to the song. Dean realizes as he watches you dance that he’s in love with you and eventually joins you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

This was the part of your life that almost made hunting worth it. The feeling after a successful hunt, having come away saving more than you lost, and keeping your life and limb intact. Well, mostly intact, as that last djinn had given Sammy a hard lick to the side before you finally took it down.

Poor guy was layed up in the motel, but he promised both you and Dean that it wasn’t much more than a few bruises. You had been sure to check yourself, of course, before abandoning him to celebrate at the dive down the road with the elder Winchester.

You swayed to the tunes as you sat in the bar stool, letting the alcohol of your drink tingle against your tongue, starting out with something light and fruity opposed to Dean’s whiskey. You didn’t want to get hammered quite yet, instead wanting to enjoy your night longer than a few shots would let you. Dean’s amused smile at your lightened mood doesn’t go unnoticed by you, and when you hear the first few chords of the upcoming song, you gasp excitedly and grab at his leathered arm, jacket bunching up in your grip.

__I used to spend my nights out in a barroom  
Liquor was the only love I’ve known  
But you rescued me from reachin’ for the bottom  
And brought me back from being too far gone

“Dean! I love Chris Stapleton!” you knew you were downright bubbly, but you couldn’t help it. Nothing could sour your mood right now, “C’mon, dance with me, Winchester.”

“Dance with you?” he chuckles beyond his next swig, shaking his head in amusement, “I don’t see anyone else dancing, princess.”

You roll your eyes, jabbing him gently in the side and getting a pout in return that almost rivals your own, “Fine, suit yourself! I’m gonna’ dance without you, then.” With that, you hop from the bar stool, abandoning your hurricane in favor of tearing up the dance floor yourself. Technically, this bar didn’t have a dance floor, just a vacant space between the juke and the pool tables that was unoccupied enough to allow your hips to sway in time to the low rumble of Stapleton’s voice, urging you onward like a siren in the night.

_You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
You’re as sweet as strawberry wine  
You’re as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time 

Dean watches after you, not a doubt in his mind that he wasn’t the only man in this bar noticing your seductive sway, regardless of if it was intentional or not. He downs the rest of his whiskey, glass clacking against the bartop as his grassy hues watch you spin on the tarnished hardwood of the bar’s floor. If he would be honest with himself, he’d admit you were the best thing he’d ever seen. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Dean frowns, an unwanted tug in his chest urging him to join you, captivated by how your head lulls back and your eyes close for an instant as the music takes you.

Truly, you looked more supernatural than anything he’d had the pleasure to hunt right about now.

_I’ve looked for love in all the same old places_  
Found the bottom of a bottle always dry  
But when you poured out your heart I didn’t waste it  
‘Cause there’s nothing like your love to get me high

By the time the second chorus rolls around, Dean spots a man shift out of the corner of his eye, noticing his advancement towards where you were dancing. Dean doesn’t quite accept the want gnawing in his heart until he finds himself up beside you, breaking you from your closed-eye reverie by his hands coming to your hips, swaying along with you as he shoots a warning glance over your shoulder at the other man.

“Change your mind, Winchester?” you purr into him, letting your hands wind around his shoulders to clasp together at the back of his neck.

His lips quirk upwards, eyes meeting your own in a way that you only saw in rare moments, when he thought you weren’t looking, “Can’t let you have all the fun, can I, sweetheart?”

_You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You’re as sweet as strawberry wine  
You’re as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time _


End file.
